


【瀚冰】缘起

by Starkfeizi



Category: Real Person Fiction, S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkfeizi/pseuds/Starkfeizi
Summary: 恶魔糕x天使季【那个恶魔，教会我爱】Attention:一丢丢Dirty talk，有点中二，是HE请放心食用，至于涉及的宗教之类的内容都是我瞎编的





	【瀚冰】缘起

**_**神啊，我明明如此爱您，可当我拥有心的时候，我却失去了你。** _ **

**_**——路西法** _ **

 

 

中世纪，夜晚，阴暗的小巷里。

 

尖锐的爪撕开人类单薄的身体，牙齿咬住脖颈，暴力地向后扯，一块新鲜的肉就这样被咬下来，恶魔开始咀嚼，血肉和利齿纠缠，发出粘稠的声音。

 

残酷的恶魔吃着人，而属于恶魔的守护天使飘在不远处看着他，又大又美的翅膀淡淡地发着光，一扇一扇。天使一脸悲悯，表情和之前每一次看他猎杀人类食用时候的别无二致。几百年了，连一点改变都没有。

 

在这种目光的注视下，恶魔没法不烦躁。

 

“如果看不下去的话，为什么不早点离开？”高瀚宇抬头问季肖冰，他狼一样的眼睛盯着那个悲痛的天使，里面写满了讨厌。

 

他没法不讨厌。几百年了，名为季肖冰的天使像个幽灵一样跟着高瀚宇，在他暴露出残暴的一面的时候做出一副怜悯的表情，牛皮糖一样甩不掉。

 

“作为守护天使，陪着你是我的职责……”天使说话，声音样低沉，好像是在低吟圣诗。

 

一模一样的神态，一模一样的回答。这是第几次了？高瀚宇都不记得。

 

“啧。”

 

不该问这个问题，高瀚宇想。毕竟天使都是没有心没有感情的，他们只是徒有华丽躯壳的机器，僵化死板地坚持所谓的真善美，麻木不仁地贯彻执行天堂给予他们的任务。

 

所以这个问题，无论高瀚宇问多少次，他都会获得唯一个回答，永远也不会变，就像季肖冰的眼睛，从来没有灵动的光。

 

可惜了，明明那么漂亮的眼睛。

 

高瀚宇也尝试过反抗，他想过让那眼睛里除了慈悲以外沾染上别的情绪。他故意在季肖冰的面前杀人，他嗜血，他狂暴，他手下尸体里流淌出来的血液汇聚成河沾染了天使纯白的羽毛，可是季肖冰还是站在一边，安静地看着他。没有愤怒，没有规劝，只是沉默地，用圣光显示存在感。

 

真是讨厌极了。

 

高瀚宇丢下手中的食物，鲜血从他的指尖留下来，滴答滴答。

 

他故意伸出手去抚摸天使的脸，那人也不躲避，猩红的血液弄脏了干净的脸颊，可是他连眉毛都没皱。

 

所谓的守护天使，不过是连嫌恶都不会的人偶罢了，不会饥饿不会痛苦不会愤怒，更不会快乐和欢愉，只会跟在身后，话都说不了几句，做一个无谓的摆件。

 

高瀚宇把季肖冰脸上的血迹擦干。既然是摆件，还是漂亮的才招人喜欢不是吗？

 

小巷外面传来齐声的吟唱，是驱魔人的镇魂歌。

 

死人的鲜血在咒语的催动之下自主流淌，交织出一幅六芒星的图案，在高瀚宇的脚下发出暗红色的光。

 

中计了，是猎魔人的埋伏。

 

高瀚宇背后长出巨大的膜翼，卷起暴风，他想逃离，但是法阵的力量把他禁锢起来。他徒劳地悬浮在空中，忽地看到刚才闪到一边的季肖冰，还是那种充满了慈悲的凄苦神色。

 

“你倒是出来啊，守护天使？”他看着季肖冰，发出狂妄的笑声。“在上帝珍爱的人类面前，所以你守护我的职责还有你的大爱就无效了是吗？真是可悲的天使。”圣水洒在高瀚宇的身上，冒出灼热的烟。他的眼睛因为疼痛地变红，他愤怒地盯着季肖冰，声声质问。“所以上帝到底是为了什么才会给恶魔也配上守护天使？为了像你这样冷漠地目睹我们是怎么死的吗？为了好好嘲笑我们这些选择堕天的家伙吗？他是不是忘了，在被逐出天堂之前，我们也曾是天使。”

 

伟大的耶和华啊，我是如此爱您，为什么在我有了心之后，您却选择了抛弃我？

 

猎魔人从小巷的两侧走来，有人拿出了银制的长枪。高瀚宇知道，自己如果被它刺中就会形神具灭，连回到地狱的机会都没有。

 

他又看向了季肖冰，这次他笑了。他其实不怨恨这个观战的天使，因为他明白，守护天使是天使中最弱小的存在，他们的职责也只是跟在所有者身后给他们祝祷，不会做出任何干预。

 

“就这样看着我吧，季肖冰，等我死了你就完成了任务，飞回到天堂去，听哥哥姐姐们唱世界上最好听的歌。”他本应该是世界上最恐怖的恶魔，此刻他却笑着，像是最温暖的太阳。“哦，我忘了，你是没有情感的天使。所以请你记住，天堂是美好的永远不要离开那里，也永远不要有心，因为心是会痛的。”

 

长枪突刺，一寸一寸逼近，恶魔感到胸口的刺痛，他闭上眼睛。

 

在失去意识之前，他听到了驱魔人的惊呼：

 

“是天使！”

 

 

 

耳边传来天使悠扬的吟唱声。

 

是回到了天堂吗？

 

高瀚宇睁开眼睛，是抱着他的季肖冰在唱歌。他们两个坐在教堂的天台上，背后是哥特式的尖顶，最上面矗立着巨大的十字架。

 

上次听到天使的歌是什么时候？几百年前？熟悉的曲调婉转动听。他安静地躺在季肖冰腿上，从深夜听到黎明再到黄昏。

 

高瀚宇看到一天中最后的光打在季肖冰的脸上，柔和了他的轮廓，甚至给翅膀烫了金。

 

“为什么会唱天堂的歌？”他问道，无聊地伸手扯了扯季肖冰的白色长袍，也不管手上的血液弄脏衣服。

 

“成为你的守护天使之前，我以前在天堂听别人唱过。”

 

“我以为你一生下来就是我的守护天使！”高瀚宇瞪大了眼睛。

 

季肖冰摇摇头：“路西法堕天之前，我只是一个小天使，在他堕天之后，我才成了你的守护天使。”

 

“那就是说在撒旦诞生之前我们都在天堂待着，我怎么不记得你？”高瀚宇从季肖冰身上起来，盯着季肖冰的脸左看右看，他惊讶地笑着，完全没了之前凶神恶煞的样子，像是只撒欢的狗。

 

“我也不记得你。”季肖冰陈述着事实，没有心的他语气没什么波澜。

 

“你看，多巧，我们一起共事过，但是我不记得你，你也不记得我。有句话怎么说来着，缘啊，妙不可言啊！”

 

 

高瀚宇从来没想过，他一度会和自己的守护天使聊上天，他们从天堂的泉水聊到地狱的火焰。说道之前高瀚宇在天堂唱过歌，说到当时路西法带着三分之一的星辰坠入地狱。从前高瀚宇一直以为自己的守护天使是个死板的教条鬼，直到刚才季肖冰救了他。

 

说到救……

 

“季肖冰，你刚才，为什么要救我？守护天使的职责里可没有这一条。”

 

“我也……不知道。”天使的眉毛皱起来，清澈的眼睛看着高瀚宇，他迟疑起来。这是他这张绝美的脸上出现的除了慈悲以外的第一个表情，他的目光直白又充满了好奇，一瞬间竟懵懂如孩童。

 

高瀚宇觉得自己的心脏被击中了。

 

“你说你不救我就好了啊，那样就会回到天堂去。不用看我在人间和地狱里游荡吃人了。不好吗？”他悄悄地扯了季肖冰的一根羽毛，用羽毛挠了挠他的耳朵，季肖冰躲开他的手。

 

“可是，不救你，你会死。”

 

“所以你是不想要我死才救我。”

 

“什么是‘想要’？”季肖冰又一次好奇地问，又大又黑的眼睛直直地盯着他，长睫毛眨呀眨。

 

“就是，就是……”高瀚宇被盯得有点脸红了，“就是如果我死了你会难过，所以你……不希望我死。”他挠挠头，说话都磕巴。

 

“那什么是难过？”季肖冰又问。

 

“难过就是……”他戳了戳季肖冰的胸口，“这里会痛。”

 

季肖冰看了看自己的胸口，又看看高瀚宇的，他挥起拳头锤了一下高瀚宇的胸口。

 

“你干嘛？”

 

“难过吗？”

 

“我我我，我为什么难过？”

 

于是季肖冰又狠狠地锤了他一拳，一脸严肃认真地问：“难过吗？”

 

“这叫痛这不叫难过！见过傻的没见过你这么傻的！”虽然被锤了，但是他看着季肖冰呆萌的样子还是笑了出来：“别纠结了，天使大爷给我笑一个呗。”

 

季肖冰闻言给他挤出来一个皮笑肉不笑。

 

“丑死了。不过也不怪你，你们这帮傻傻的天使也不会笑。”说着他就突然扑倒了季肖冰给他挠痒痒，一下子给天使弄笑了，笑的眼眉弯弯，鼻子都皱了。

 

这天使可真好看啊。

 

他看着看着，直到鼻子都快贴上鼻子，灼热呼吸彼此交错，他才发觉自己已然入侵到了一个暧昧的距离，但是他没有动，只是呆呆地看身下的天使，看他美得好像是记忆里天堂的光。

 

高瀚宇小心翼翼地捧住季肖冰的脸，好像是在抚摸自己的珍宝。

 

“这种心情，叫做快乐。”

 

他低头亲季肖冰的额头，如他所料，他看到了天使瞪大的双眼。

 

“这种感觉，叫做心动。”

 

他扣住季肖冰的后脑深吻，直到两个人都喘息不止才停下，他们额头向贴，高瀚宇盯着季肖冰被吻得发红的嘴巴，还有有一丝茫然的、蒙上水雾的双眼。他笑了，他说：

 

“这种想法，叫做我喜欢你。”

 

他小心地解开季肖冰穿的长袍，骨肉匀称的身体暴露月光之下，美得不可方物。他几近虔诚地吻上他的脸颊、脖颈还有胸膛。他望着季肖冰纯洁灵动的眼睛，硬的发疼却又觉得自己好像是在亵渎神明。

 

不，不是好像，他就是在亵渎神明。

 

他拿起季肖冰的手放在自己古铜色的胸肌上：“你也可以摸摸我。”恶魔在天使的耳边蛊惑。

 

天使细白的手被握在恶魔的大手里，摸过他的锁骨，摸过他轮廓分明的腹肌，最后把手放在了他的胸前，能感受到里面快速搏动的心脏。天使红了耳朵，他低下头目光躲闪：“我的，我的脸好烫。”

 

“这叫害羞，不过你对我没有这个必要。”他嘴角勾起一抹坏笑，架起季肖冰的长腿放在自己的肩膀，低头含住了他腿间的炽热。

 

“啊……那里……不行……”自己都很少触碰的地方突然被温热潮湿包裹，季肖冰哪里受的住这个，背后的翅膀都扑腾起来。他拱起身子，抓住高瀚宇的头发，好看的眉皱起来。“不要了……好怪……”

 

“慢慢习惯，这是很舒服的事。”他伸出舌头舔吮，各种液体把那根阴茎弄得湿漉漉，故意磨蹭舔过敏感的沟，惹得季肖冰一声喟叹。他抬眼看季肖冰，只见那人双目迷离，嘴巴微张着，胸膛起伏，连乳尖都红了。

 

谁看了能不心动呢？

 

高瀚宇把手指伸向季肖冰的后穴，那里已经湿了，他仔细按按揉每一处褶皱，生怕待会自己进去的时候弄伤了他。大概是按到了敏感点，季肖冰的声音猛地拔高，天鹅一般的脖颈扬起来，锁骨上的凹陷因为吸气而变得明显。

 

于是高瀚宇专门按揉上那里，甚至坏心眼地用指甲骚刮。

 

季肖冰未经人事的身体敏感的不行，他的表情是前所未有的迷乱，鹿一般澄澈的双眼此刻浸满了春水，面颊上尽是红潮，身上是一层薄汗，手肘都变成粉红色，脚趾也蜷曲起来。懵懂的天使也不知道遮掩自己的快感，舒服了就叫出来，恩恩啊啊地，声音都喘哑了也没停。

 

“这种感觉，叫做舒服。”高瀚宇问他：“还想再舒服一点吗？”

 

天使看着天空，目光失焦，月色很美。他喃喃道：“想。”

 

“想什么？”

 

“想……更舒服一点。”

 

——天使知道了什么叫欲望。

 

“好。”

 

他直接插到最深处，季肖冰一下子就哭了出来，高瀚宇温柔地吻去他脸上的泪，下身却毫不留情地抽插挺进。天使的呻吟声都被撞得破碎，他抓着高瀚宇的腰际，甚至挠出血痕。

 

“啊……疼……”

 

“慢慢地，一会就好了……”他吻上天使的额角。

 

尽管做了一阵子的扩张，在进来的瞬间还是感到了痛楚，季肖冰咬住了高瀚宇的喉结，细长的双腿盘在恶魔的跨上，细瘦的脚腕交叠，随着高瀚宇的动作一颤一颤，性感得要命。高瀚宇重重碾过柔弱的敏感点，身下人猛地一抖，吸得更紧了。

 

“我淫荡的天使，你就那么喜欢我的那里吗？快要把我吸化了。”他压低了嗓音对季肖冰耳语，最后还叼住他的耳垂舔舐。

 

“我没……”

 

“别狡辩。我可没有教你说谎。”说着他架起季肖冰的双腿把他抱起来抵在墙上。季肖冰连忙抱住高瀚宇的脖颈。

 

“太……太深了……”除了背后的墙壁，全身的重量都压在高瀚宇身上，季肖冰觉得自己被快要被那根粗长顶穿了。而此刻的高瀚宇早就被情欲逼得发了疯，他掐住季肖冰的胯部，疯狂地顶弄，甚至在季肖冰干净的身体上留下深深的指印。季肖冰的身子上下颠簸，他稳不住自己，洁白的翅膀张开来寻求平衡。

 

月光下，紧紧拥抱着恶魔的天使正在被侵犯，他扬起的脖颈，紧闭的双眼，还有张开的双翅，这一幕像极了教堂里受难天使的油画。此刻恶魔也兴奋地长出了头顶的角，背后的肌肉如流云般起伏，美好的线条从宽阔的肩膀收缩到腰部，腰窝深陷，美如雕塑。

 

季肖冰看进恶魔的眼睛里，那里已经被欲望占据，他好像是饥饿的狼，目光能把人烧穿。而季肖冰自己则像伊甸园里的夏娃，蛇妖吐着信子问她吃不吃苹果，她看了一眼红艳的果实，然后毫不犹豫地咬下去。

 

他们相拥着达到了高潮。

 

 

不知过了多久，季肖冰从高瀚宇的身上爬起来，用法术变换出蔽体的衣服，感到身体很重，灌了铅一样充满了疲惫。高瀚宇揽过他的肩膀：“我已经猜到会这样了，你看你的翅膀。”

 

那双巨大的翅膀早已没了之前的光泽，甚至末端已经变了黑，在黑夜里快要隐匿不见。

 

“天使都没有心，你有了心，就不再是天使。”他揉了揉季肖冰的头发，“后悔吗？”

 

季肖冰不做声。

 

“你这是后悔了？”

 

天使摇摇头：“不，只是不确定而已。”

 

“其实是天使或者降为恶魔对于你我都没有差别，作为天使你可以陪着我，作为恶魔或者别的东西你也可以。”

 

季肖冰窝在高瀚宇的怀里，点了点头。

 

 

铺天盖地的脚步声传来，还有无数人的吼声。

 

“驱逐恶魔。”“他们怎么会在教堂里？！”“我看到有个天使带他来这里。”“那是天使救了他吗？”“怎么可能？”“就算是也要杀了那个恶魔！他杀了好多修士！”

 

他们两个向下方看去，只见教堂广场上站立着海潮一般的人群，他们头顶兜帽，宛若鬼魂。

 

一瞬间千人念咒声同起，声音低沉好像是蜂群长鸣。高瀚宇被看不见的手拉到空中，双手张开好像是巨大的十字，背后的膜翼伸出，头顶的双角浮现。银色的长枪也悬浮在空中，闪耀的枪尖正对恶魔的胸口。

 

高瀚宇扭头看到了再天台上扑闪着翅膀却飞不起来的季肖冰，无奈地苦笑：“看来老头子是要惩罚我害你失了神格。快跑吧，在你彻底堕落之前。”

 

“对不起，说好你陪我的，结果我却失了约。”

 

银枪裹挟着狂风前行，带出了季肖冰的眼泪，他仰望天空哭泣，声音好像是天使在唱歌：

 

“神啊，我明明是如此爱您，可当我拥有了心的时候，我却失去了你。”

 

胸膛好痛，原来这就是难过吗？

 

银枪撕开恶魔的躯体，从那健壮身体爆发出来的，不是猩红的血液，而是天使的羽毛，一瞬间遮蔽天地，好像漫天飞雪。人们愣住了，他们一起仰望天空，就像瞻仰神迹。

 

此时银枪落地，牧师们才发现，那圣器刺穿的是两个躯体，就像是两个人类，他们没有恶魔标志性的角和翼，而那两个身体相拥在一起，仿佛是相识了几百年的情人。

 

 

————————

千百年后，一个名叫浮夸情报站的采访里。

 

“你们知道你们以前合作过吗？”

 

“我是后来知道的。”

“我也后来……”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈！”

 

“缘啊，妙不可言啊真的是。”

 

这一世，这句话换他说了。

 

Fin.


End file.
